A Norwegian Christmas
by Kris Munroe
Summary: The big gang leaves the States to experience a Norwegian Christmas together with the Olsen family. Can they have a peaceful Christmas holiday without ending up in trouble? R&R ! :D
1. Prologue

*** As usual ****I _do not_ own Charlie's Angels or the characters except Ella, Sarah and other people you haven't seen in the show. This story is for entertainment/enjoyment purposes only. **

*** The story takes place after my other stories. I do look back a lot, and it's less confusing if you've read past stories ^^  
* My Norwegian is very shaky, so I excuse upcoming mistakes ^_^ _(and lol, that goes for my English too.)_  
**

**Read & Review! :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**A Norwegian Christmas**

**Prologue.**

Three older men were skiing fast down a steep, snow-covered mountain. They had been skiing their entire lives, for over 50 years, and they knew how to handle the steep mountain. The snow was flying up in big clouds as they carved down and by the time they reached the cliff side of the mountain, they all stopped within a second.

"Why are we stopping?" The oldest of them, Sven, asked in Norwegian as all three removed their glasses and pulled up their ski masks so they could see each other properly. All their cheeks were red from the cold, but -22 degrees was something they were used to up on these mountains. The men didn't complain. They didn't even think of it.

"I need to talk to the two of you." The youngest, Frode, said, also in Norwegian, which was all the men's first language.

"About what?" Arvid asked, putting down his poles into the deep snow. Half of the pole disappeared into the snow as he put them down, letting go of the straps that he had around his wrists.

"You know God damn well what it is about. I know what you're up to."

"What are you talking about?" Sven asked, but felt how he begun to get nervous. _`How could he know?´_

"I saw you! I saw you out there! How can you do that!? I'm going to tell the police, you better know that. This is insane!"

Sven didn't even have time to react before Arvid grabbed Frode by the collar and lifted him slightly.

"Don't you dare tell anyone!"

Frode might be the youngest of them, but Arvid was definitely the one that was in the best shape, and was by far stronger than both Frode and Sven.

"Are you threatening me?!"

"Yes, I am! Don't you dare tell anyone!"

"Let go of me!"

Arvid let him go, and put his hand into one of his pockets of the jacket. Frode turned to Sven and was just about to open his mouth when Arvid attacked Frode, and with one easy move he slit Frode's throat open with the sharp fisher knife he had removed out of his jacket pocket. Frode fell to the ground, and almost disappeared into the snow, coloring the crystal white snow around them bright red. Arvid had fallen down onto his knees from the attack, and Sven now grabbed him.

"Are you crazy!?" Sven yelled as he held onto Arvid's collar of his ski jacket, pulling him up on his feet. "Why did you kill him!?"

"He could damage the entire thing!" Arvid answered madly, blood all over his gloves from the body lying by his feet.

Sven let go of Arvid, and looked over the scenery, trying to decide what to do next. The two men were standing high up above the surface, on the edge of a cliff. The snow was three foot deep, and it was still coming down heavily from the open sky above them. It was almost 10 pm, but it wasn't as dark as it usually was since it was a full moon outside, and it helped to brighten up big parts of the country. Especially the edge of the cliff, and the dark fjord that was sleeping peacefully about 500 yards further down.

"Let's just get rid of him." Sven said annoyed, not wanting it to end like this.

He had lived his whole life in peace, never any disturbance, but since he met this man, Arvid Gjessing, his life had been turned upside down. But he was making more money every month than he had ever done in his entire life, and it was pleasing him. He was getting old, and when he retired, he wanted something to live off. But being a whale fisher in the Norwegian sea wasn't really paying that well. It had been okay until now, but he wanted more.

Sven reached down towards the body that had almost been covered completely by the snow by now, and then just knelt besides Frode. He pulled out the wallet from the back pocket and put it in his own pocket, so he couldn't be identified, at least not that easily. Then Sven put his hands onto the dead, cold body, and rolled him up towards the edge of the cliff, and let him fall over. Sven rose to his feet and both him and Arvid stood in silence and watched Frode fall over 500 yards before slamming into the water like if it had hit concrete. But it didn't take many minutes before the water was completely still again, and the body was sinking into the endless dark sea.

Arvid and Sven looked at each other for a minute before they pulled down the ski masks and glasses, pulled their hands through the straps of the poles before grabbing onto them, and then they carved their way down the mountainside.


	2. Welcome to Norway

**Just so you know. I've never been to this part of Norway, so I'm just going with what I know. Kinda describing the place I used to live at instead ^_^**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1.**

"Oh. I've missed this air so much!" Sandra smiled the minute they walked outside from the airport.

Everyone stared at Sandra as she took a deep breath of the ice cold air. She was really the only one enjoying it. It was -4 degrees outside, and the northern air was hard to breath. Sandra didn't seem to have a problem with it, she reached out her hands into the air, just taking another deep breath. In the next second she got hit in the side of her face with a snowball.

She gasped and quickly turned around, and then took off after her brother, who was bending over with laughter. When he noticed her running he took off too, and the two siblings ran around on the parking lot. Sandra was a lot faster than him, and she managed to tackle him down into a huge pile of snow, and she began pushing snow into his face and stuff it down inside his clothes by his neck. He screamed in both joy and horror as he grabbed Sandra and pulled her down deeper into the snow too.

Janet, Kamili, Kelly, Kris, Jill, Tommy, Morgan and all the kids just stood and watched them in amazement.

"Should we help her?" Kris asked, holding 8 months old baby Jessica in her arms. Jess was dressed in a warm pink overall that were several sizes too big, but it was fulfilling its purpose. Jacob who was being carried by his aunt was also wearing an overall.

"That guy is Olé. Sandra's brother." Janet smiled, remembering that she was the only one that had met him out of the gang.

Kelly watched her youngest daughter run away a few feet before happily diving into a pile of snow. It was the first time any of the two Garrett-kids saw snow, and Sarah was evidentially overjoyed by it. For a few seconds. She landed face flat in the snow and then immediately got up and began crying, hurrying back to her mother.

"Cold!" She cried as Kelly pulled her up the three year old into her arms, gently brushing the tears and snow away from her daughter's face, giggling slightly.

"Yeah, snow is cold honey."

Sarah had a hurt look in her face, she had not expected that. She turned and looked at the snow pile, giving it an angry look. But the warmth coming from her mother was better, and she buried her cold face towards Kelly's neck.

In the same time, Sandra and Olé had evidentially made up, and was now making their way back to the big gang standing by the entrance of the airport.

"Everyone, this is Olé, my brother." Sandra smiled as they reached each other. "Olé, dette er Kelly Garrett, hennes døtre Sarah og Ella, Kris Munroe med en av sine tvillinger, Jessica, Jill, Kris søster og Jacob, den andre tvillingen. Tommy, Kris 'forloveden og far til tvillinger. Dette er Kamili og Morgan Diallo, og datteren Yasmin, og Janet du allerede vet." Sandra introduced the entire gang in Norwegian, who afterwards looked at her confused.

Olé on the other hand was now aware of who were married, who were engaged, who was mother to who and so on. He smiled and stepped up to Janet, pulling her into a big bear hug, and she shivered slightly – he was still covered in snow.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Olé smiled in his thick Norwegian accent, and Sandra let out a giggle. She had lost her accent after living in the States for many years, and she had forgotten the way her family sounded.

"It's okay. But you're cold." Janet giggled and Olé laughed.

"It's my sister's fault." He smiled.

Sandra gave him a slight shove on the upper arm and he stuck out his tongue towards her.

"Let's get home." Sandra smiled, and Olé nodded, handing her a car key.

Olé took one of the wagons with luggage, Tommy drove another and Morgan drove the third as they walked up towards the parking lot. They all had so many bags – they were going to be here for two weeks was the plan, and they also had bags with Christmas presents to everyone.

Kelly laughed at Kris as they made their way to the parking lot. Everyone had been clever enough to wear boots and layers and layers of clothes, but Kris was stubborn and loved her high heels. But high heels and 1 foot snow is really not the best combination. When Kris almost slipped she chained her arm that wasn't holding onto Jess together with Kelly and the two of the laughed as they walked the rest of the way to the parking lot.

There were two big cars parked next to each other, with 7 seats in each car. All mothers pulled up car seats as the men put all the things in the trunks of the cars, and everyone made their way into the big cars. Sandra then jumped in behind the wheel of one of the cars, looking back in the rearview mirror she saw Kamili, Morgan and Yasmin, and on the seats behind them were Kelly and her girls. Sandra smiled at Janet who was sitting next to her in the passenger seat, and Sandra then looked over to the other car where Kris, Tommy, Jill and the twins were seated.

Sarah and Ella waved to Jill as they were both furthest back, and Jill happily waved back. Kelly smiled, she was so thankful that Jill had come back. Jill had bought her own house in Washington in October when the racing season had stopped, and they had been having a blast together. Jill was so thankful that she could see Kris and her niece and nephew whenever she wanted, and she could also meet up with Kelly and the girls several times a week. This entire gang had spent Thanksgiving at Kelly's, and Sandra had suggested that they all went to Tromsø to celebrate Christmas – Norwegian style. It was now the 20th of December, and they were all in a very good mood.

Everyone had said no at first, they were so many and they didn't want to intrude, but Sandra had pushed, and promised them that her parents and brother's family wouldn't mind, and everyone had given in and said yes. And they were now all so excited about this, everyone getting together, having a pure Scandinavian Christmas.

Kelly looked forward and saw Kamili's black dreadlocks that stuck out here and there underneath the big white hat she had on, and Kelly smiled. Kamili – Kam – had been with them since September, which meant she had been with them for about 2 and a half month. She had recovered amazingly well from being hit by the car, and even though she was still experiencing some pain on and off, she seemed fine most of the time. Kelly knew Kamili was also very strong, and when needed, she just pushed through the pain. They had become close friends, all of them, and they were enjoying each other's company very much.

Everyone grabbed a hold of something when Sandra accelerated in the thick snow that covered the parking lot, but with a skilled hand she maneuvered the manual gearbox perfectly. Kelly was amazed, she would never be able to drive a car through 1 foot snow and ice, but Sandra didn't seem bothered by the ground. Kelly smiled to herself. Sandra was home, this is what she is used to, and this is what she knows best. That was why she was behind the wheel.

Kelly leaned back into the seat, watching out through the window as the white nature passed them by. Just minutes after they had left the airport they came up onto a big bridge.

"This is Sandnessundbrua, or Sandnessund Bridge." Sandra said from the driver's seat, thrilled to be able to show the others her home town and tell them about it. "It's 1220 meters, about 4000 feet long, and it's the longest roadbridge in North of Norway."

Everyone looked out towards the sparkling water, it was absolutely beautiful, especially when they looked up towards shore, and the water was surrounded by white mountains.

They drove for about two hours, along the water all the time, following road 858 along the water all the time, and Sandra explained that the Sandness ended when the Nordbotn began, and ended when the Sörbotn began. Sandra happily explained that nord meant North, and sör was the opposite - south. "Botn" meant bottom. Everyone had the goal to learn some Norwegian and all about Norway as they were there, and they all listened closely to what Sandra was saying. The kids had their noses pressed against the windows all the time, and even Kelly couldn't help but to stare out. To her left was just water. To her right was a snow covered mountain wall. It was an amazing feeling.

Suddenly Olé, who was in the car in front of them, slowed down, and Sandra slowed down too, only using the gearbox. Everyone immediately turned towards the white open field to their left, right between the water and the road, and everyone's mouths dropped in amazement when they saw big herd of about 50 dark, big animals, covered in thick, thick fur, walking through the deep snow in search for food.

"What is that?" Yasmin whispered with big eyes, both scared and amazed.

"The muskox." Sandra smiled. "They grow up to over 3 feet, and weigh up to 630 pounds. The animals at the zoo are breed to get bigger though, and the zoo's animals usually weigh around 1430 pounds. The females are always smaller though."

"That fur looks cozy." Janet thought out loud, looking at the thick, long fur of the animals.

"You can get 80 dollars per ounce of it." Sandra smiled.

"80!? Oh. Can I get out of the car and get some of it?" Janet suggested.

"Of course." Sandra said, looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "They do have kids. And horns. And those mothers are very protective."

"Which mother isn't?" Janet giggled as she looked back towards Kamili and Kelly in the backseats, and the two of them laughed out loud.

"Maybe we can get a little overly protective of our offsprings from time to time." Kamili agreed.

"In our line of work you can never get too protective." Kelly added.

"Good point." Kam agreed, nodding her head.

Janet and Sandra laughed in the front seat as Sandra accelerated a little, keeping up with her brother.


	3. The Olsens

**One more chapter before I leave for Finland, enjoy :))**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2.**

Sandra parked her car next to Olé's as they reached a huge wooden cottage with three floors. Everyone got out of the car and looked around, breathing in the scenery. The high white mountains was rising about the cottage, and in the other direction, the open water was looking endless. The snow had been shoved away from where Sandra and Olé parked their cars, and then a 3 feet wide trail up to the cottage. Kelly stared at the cottage, wishing her house looked anything like it – even though it would probably not fit well at all in Washington. The entire house was built out of thick, light timber, big patios in front of the house, and the thing that amazed Kelly the most was the windows, the three floor windows covered almost every inch of the front of the house. The wooden columns that were holding up the roof covering the porch were decorated in white lights, adding the winter spirit to the snowy roof. White Christmas lights were also covering two huge Norway spruces that were standing on each side of the house, and outdoor torches had been put up along the trail to the house.

"It's breathtaking Sandra." Kelly smiled, still eying the house.

"This is my parents' place, where Olé and I grew up. My house, we're well be staying, is just a few miles along the road, it looks like this too though. So you can leave your things in the car, but the presents want to come in." Sandra smiled.

Tommy, Morgan, Olé, Sandra, Kelly and Janet began unloading the bags with presents as Kris, Jill and Kamili held onto their kids, watching them.

"This is why I need to get a husband." Janet laughed as she pulled out a heavy suitcase, moving away from the car.

Laughter was heard all around, and when all the bags were out of the cars, the train began making their way up to the house. Sandra led the trail carrying to bags, and Olé walked last. They walked up the steps to the house, and Sandra pulled up the door, walking inside. She quickly pulled off her shoes and moved them aside with her foot before walking in, letting the others come inside. She put the bags down, in the same time as a woman in her 50's came hurrying out into the hall.

"Sandy!"

Sandra turned around as she was embraced into a huge hug.

"Mamma!" Sandra smiled as she hugged her mother, they held each other for a long time before letting go. Sandra pulled off her coat and handed it to Janet who hung it on the wall as she pulled her shoes off, walking into the house, being hugged by Cecile Olsen.

Janet then grabbed Sarah who was on her way to run into the house, and knelt next to the child, pulling off her shoes and helping her out of the pink overall, before letting her walk inside. Ella quickly dropped her things to the floor before hurrying after her sister, grabbing her and pulling her back to the hallway. Kelly followed them, pulling off her shoes just like the other had did, and put up her and Ella's outdoor clothes on the wall, before walking in to her daughters. She shook hands with the woman who was standing between Sandra and Janet.

"This is Kelly Garrett, our boss and mentor. Kell, this is my mother, Cecile."

"Hi, it's wonderful to meet you, Sandra has spoken highly of you."

"Right back at you." Cecile smiled.

"The girls are Sarah and Ella, my daughters." Kelly introduced the girls that were standing by her sides.

"They are beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Jane honey, why don't you bring Kelly and the girls into the livingroom so everyone can get inside? Our hall is not that big." Cecile suggested, and Janet nodded, showing Kelly and the girls inside.

Kris put down Jess on the floor after pulling off her shoes and overall before pulling off her own, and Jill did the same. Jacob immediately crawled away, following Kelly, but Jess sat up, looked and pulled her hands up towards her mother and began crying. Kris hung up her jacket and pulled Jessica back up into her arms, and Jessica immediately went from crying loudly to a smile on her face. Jacob didn't mind being dropped off here and there, but Jessica really is her mother's daughter. Kris walked up and shook hands with Cecile, followed by Jill, in the same time as she held one eye at the baby boy that disappeared the same way Kelly had left.

"Hi, I'm Kris, this is my daughter Jess, and this is my sister Jill. The boy that disappeared is my son Jacob."

"Hi, welcome." Cecile smiled as she shook Kris' and then Jill's hands, before leaning towards Jessica. "Hey little girl."

Jess stared at her with big eyes, before breaking up into a smile for a second, dropping her head down towards Kris' shoulder. The grown-ups laughed for a second, before Tommy came up next to them.

"Oh, this is my fiancé and dad to the twins, Tommy."

"This is my mother Cecile." Sandra introduced her mother as the two of them shook hands.

"Welcome. Please follow the others and make yourself at home."

Kris, Jill and Tommy smiled as they went into the house, looking for the others, in the same time as Sandra introduced Kamili and her family to Cecile.

Kris and Jill walked into the livingroom and couldn't help but to drop their jaws as they came in. The livingroom had dimmed lights, several candles in the windows, a sparkling open fire, and a beautiful enormous table in mahogany to the left of the room. It was about 25 foot to the ceiling, making the room look enormous. A huge, beautiful tree was up in one of the corners, close to the open fire, and several couches were standing like a horseshoe around the tree and the open fire. The room had been Christmas decorated with red table cloths and drapes, and some figures in the windows, and beautiful red flowers on the tables, but not anything over the top. Just enough for everyone to feel relaxed and in the right mood for the event coming up.

Kris smiled at Kelly who was leaning towards one of the couches, leaning down towards Jacob who was trying to get to his feet by holding onto her legs, but he wasn't doing too good, still a little to young too be able to do it. He kept looking up towards Kelly with a big smile in his face. He knew who she was and he knew he liked her. Kris and Jill's attention was drawn away from Jacob and his other aunt when a man came up to them. The man was wearing a white shirt along with his brown pants, and everyone could see that this man was keeping his shape, even though he was getting up in age. Kris remembered that Sandra had told them that their father was an Olympic skier when he was younger, and still kept in good shape.

"Hello. I'm Halvard Olsen, Sandra's father." The man smiled as he shook their hands.

"Hi. I'm Jill, this is my sister Kris and her kid Jessica." Jill smiled brightly.

"Welcome."

"Thank you, thanks for having us. Please let us know if you need help with anything."

"Oh, don't worry, Cecile is a professional chef, she loves cooking."

Both Kris and Jill smiled towards him, and Halvard had a hard time pulling his eyes from the two breathtaking smiles.

"Can I offer you some gløgg?"

Kris and Jill just stared at him, and he held up a tray with small cups on it, including some dark fluid. A bowl with almonds and a bowl with raisins were standing next to the cups on the tray.

"It's really good." Kelly smiled from the couch, and the Munroe's noticed that she was holding a cup in her hand.

"What is it?"

"Mulled wine. Spiced wine. That you heat up and put almonds, nuts and raisins into it."

Kris and Jill just stared at him for a few seconds. Halvard gave them a gentle smile.

"It's tradition. Just try it. You don't have to drink it all. Gløgg is that kind of thing that you either like it, or you don't."

"Okay." Jill smiled, taking one glass, putting some raisins and almonds into it.

"Is it alcohol in it?" Kris hesitated.

"Yeah, a lot of it." Halvard smiled, then realized what Kris was thinking and looked down at Jessica who was trying to reach the tray, but her arms were too short. She let out a noise in agony and looked up at her mother for help.

"Then I'll pass." Kris smiled, brushing her daughter's hair.

"There's julebrus on the table, that's doesn't have any alcohol in it. You can serve the kids that too if you'd like." Halvard smiled gently.

Kris looked more confused at him.

"Julebrus?" Kris said, failing to pronounce it the same way as Halvard had did.

"It's a type of soda." Sandra smiled as she came into the livingroom with her mother, brother, Kamili, Morgan and Yasmin. "Very, very sweet, lots of sugar in it so I wouldn't give the kids too much of it. But it's tradition to drink it here. Sweden has a version of it too, julmust, that is a lot better. Unfair."

Kris giggled as she walked over to the couch and put sat down, putting Jessica in her lap as she poured herself a glass from the bottle containing bright red soda that was standing on the table. Kamili and Morgan hesitated too before taking cups of gløgg, and in difference from them, Sandra, Olé and Cecile tossed themselves over it.

As soon as everyone had a glass or a cup, Halvard lifted his cup with gløgg into the air.

"Well, angels, family and friends. Welcome to Norway, and to our family."

"Thanks for having us." Jill smiled, and they all toasted.

Kris began laughing when she watched everyone taste the gløgg, but all of them seemed to quite like it. Her fiancé did seem to enjoy it a lot, while Kamili thanked Halvard and put her cup back on the tray.

Kelly smiles as she looked around in the room, at all her friends and family. This was going to be a good vacation she thought, and she felt like she needed it. It had mostly been paperwork since Janet had killed Danworth, they had all taken it easy due to Kelly's gunshot wound and Kamili carcrash, but it had suited all of them, and no one was up to get shot at again. Even if they all would be lying if they said that they didn't enjoy some action on and off. Kelly just hoped that they actually get some time off too.

She knew what usually happened when they wanted a vacation.


	4. Taking a walk

**Chapter 3.**

Sandra let out some loud words in Norwegian, and Janet and the others in her car couldn't help but to smile. They knew that Sandra very rarely cussed in English, she always said all the bad words in Norwegian. Sandra cussing in English was a sign that she was really, really mad. She sighed and got out of the car, leaving the lights on. They watched her make her way through the three foot snow, disappearing around the house. It didn't take long until a tractor appeared, shoving the deep snow away from the driveway up to Sandra's own house. She cleaned the driveway and then disappeared with the tractor on the backside of the house again, before hurrying back, driving the car the last feet, parking it outside the house. Olé that was driving the other car parked next to her and she sent him an angry look as they both exited their cars.

"Couldn't you have done that for me?" Sandra said to him, and was answered by nothing else than a tongue being pointed at her.

Everyone began unloading the bags out of the cars, and all their belongings, carrying it up to the house. It was now a lot darker outside than it was by the time they had arrived to Sandra's parents' house.

Everyone entered the house, Sandra walking first. She pulled off her shoes in the hallway before walking inside, dropping the bags to the floor, sighing. She smiled as everyone else also removed their shoes before entering her house.

"I'm glad you're picking up on the traditions and unwritten rules fast." Sandra smiled.

"Why do you remove your shoes immediately when you've come through the door?" Kris asked confused as she pulled off her high heels.

"That's just how we do it. It's just very disrespectful to walk inside a home with shoes on. No one does it." Sandra smiled.

Janet, Kelly and Kamili already knew about this, because Sandra had the same rule in her house in Washington. Once used to remove your shoes the minute you walk inside a house, it's a hard habit to break.

Everyone moved inside the house, but no one removed any outdoor clothes. It was absolutely freezing inside the big, beautiful house.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna turn the heat up." Sandra smiled as she walked inside the house. "Why don't you choose a bed in the mean time? Mum has been here and made them all, and put in extra beds and mattresses. Just pick one."

Everyone smiled as they walked around in the two floor house, a house very similar to Sandra's parents' house. Everyone picked a bed, put down all their bags in their rooms and when they walked back downstairs they found Sandra sitting on the floor in front of a huge fire that was blazing in the open fire place. Sandra smiled at them as they all took a seat around the fireplace in the many couches.

"I've started fires in the three wood stoves too, the house should be heated within an half an hour or so."

Olé came into the room and leaned against one of the couches.

"I pulled out blankets for everyone, there are two at every bed. Hope that will be enough." He smiled.

Everyone smiled at him, then Kris' face was changed into horror.

"Covers, two blankets and fires… How cold can it get here?"

"Well, the average temperature at winter is about 5 degrees." Sandra smiled. "In worst cases, that are very rare, it can go down to around -60 degrees."

Everyone stared at her for a second before Kris opened her mouth.

"I'm not walking outside if that happens."

Sandra let out a laugh in the same time as she got out of her jacket.

"Trust me Kris, no one is walking outside when it's that cold."

"Talking about walking." Jill smiled. "I would love to take a walk."

Jill turned her face to Sandra, her eyes questioning if that even was possible. Sandra let out a laugh again.

"Of course. Come, I'll show you where you can walk."

Jill followed Sandra towards the front door, and Kelly followed her too. Sandra opened the door and pointed with a flashlight.

"Follow that trail down and you'll come down to the water. My brother has removed the snow down there so you can walk there without major problems. If you just follow the trail along the water you'll end up on the big road and then just take a right and you'll be right back home. Takes about half an hour."

"Great." Jill smiled, pulling on her shoes again, while Kelly did the same, as Sandra began looking around in her drawers.

"Kris, are you coming too?" Kelly shouted out, she knew Kris loved taking walks and runs just as much as the two of them in the hall.

"Over my dead body!" Kris shouted back and everyone shared a laugh. Kris was not much for cold. She was a Californian girl.

Jill and Kelly pulled on hats and gloves and just when they was about to walk outside Sandra stopped them.

"Wait!"

She pulled out yellow vests, covered in reflecting material, and she helped to put them onto both Jill and Kelly.

"There. Now you can walk outside. It's dark here, no street lights and it's very hard to see other people on the road. I don't want you to be hit by cars." Sandra smiled, handing Jill the flashlight.

Jill and Kelly looked down at the yellow vests that were draped over their jackets.

"Beautiful." Kelly giggled.

"Haute couture." Jill smiled back before they walked outside into the snow.

Both Jill and Kelly pulled their scarves higher up onto their noses as they walked out into the cold, but after walking for a while, they were getting worm. Both of them walked in silence as they just breathed in the fantastic scenery around them. They came down to the water and the big lake was still and completely dark in contrast to the ground and the mountains.

"I've never seen scenery like this." Jill said, amazed.

"No, I haven't either. It's just beautiful."

"It's amazing that you can hop onto an airplane and a few hours later you've gotten to a complete change of scenery." Jill smiled.

"Yeah, the world is definitely changing." Kelly smiled back, clouds in the air was coming out of their mouths as they were talking.

Jill had the flashlight on all the time, none of them were really able to see where they put their feet, and as Jill moved the flashlight she suddenly came to a stop.

"Hey… Kelly?"

"Yeah?" Kelly said, turning towards Jill who was staring down towards the water.

"There's a body lying there."

Kelly looked towards where Jill was looking and she saw it too. There was definitely a body just by the edge of the water, half the body still down in it.

The angels shared a look before they began making their way to the body. Very much easier said than done since the snow reached their waists, but as they reached the body, Kelly moved down at was just about to reach inside the collar and feel for a pulse when she noticed the blood. There was frozen blood all over the man, and when Kelly moved the collar down a little she noticed the huge, deep wound on the neck. The wound and blood had frozen and it just looked disgusting. There was no way this man was alive. They thought about moving him up onto the trail for a minute but decided to let him stay where he was. Never touch a possible crime scene.

"Let's go and tell Sandra." Kelly said.

"Maybe one of us should stay here in case someone comes." Jill suggested.

"Good idea. Give me the flashlight, I'll be right back." Kelly smiled as Jill handed her the flashlight.

* * *

Jill walked around on the trail close to the dead body, it was too cold to stay still more than a minute. She had looked over the man for an identification of some sort, but hadn't found anything. She noticed movement in the darkness and she immediately stiffened. Sandra had warned them about all the wild animals that lived in the neighborhood. Muskox, wolves and even polar bears could be seen. Jill felt herself back a little until she realized the animal was carrying a flashlight. Minutes later she recognized the faces of Kelly and Sandra. Sandra didn't say a word, she just made her way to the body, knelt next to it, borrowing the flashlight to light up his face. Sandra took a deep breath before she looked away, raising to her feet, and walked back to Kelly and Jill.

"Jævler." She cussed in Norwegian before putting her hand towards her head, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Do you know him?" Kelly asked carefully, putting her hand on Sandra's arm.

"His name is Frode Sørensen. He's one of my dad's closest friends."


	5. Vacation failed

**Sorry for being so slow with this story, I just found it more fun at the moment to write the other one :) and the *cough* eleven other stories that I'm writing right now. Lol, I really should learn how to take one story at the time, right? Haha. **

**Aaaaanyway, I hope you all had a GREAT New Years Eve, I know I had! I started the year by smoking, drinking and eating unhealthy, and according to my friends, I evidentially promised as a New Year's resolution to continue that way, lol! :D**

Anyway, stop reading my rambling and go on with the chapter! :D

* * *

**Chapter 4. **

It didn't take long before Halvard Olsen arrived to the trail along the water, riding on a snowmobile. He was followed by a police car and an ambulance and they all stopped by the trail, leaving the cars on so they could see something. Halvard walked towards them, and Sandra hurried up to his side.

"Pappa, se ikke på ham." Sandra warned her father, not wanting him to look at his friend. Halvard just shoved Sandra out of the way as he walked up to his friend, making his way out through the deep snow. Sandra rubbed her forehead as she watched her father kneel next to his friend, look him over before moving aside, letting the police and ambulance men to their job. Sandra was talking in Norwegian with one of the cops. Or at least Kelly and Jill guessed that they were cops – they were dressed in warm jackets, in the same colors as the American police force. On the back of the jackets the word "politi" was written in big white letters.

Kelly and Jill walked up to Sandra and the cop when they noticed Sandra was gesturing towards them as she talked.

"You found this man? Did you move or touch anything?" The cop asked in a thick accent.

"I've checked him over for his identification, but other than that we haven't touched him."

"Did you find any identification?"

"Nope." Jill said flatly.

"Okay. You guys can head back home, we'll take it from here."

Jill and Kelly nodded as they looked at Sandra, who was looking worried at her father.

"Sandra, do you want us to stay with you?" Kelly asked.

Sandra looked at her and gave her a small smile.

"No, just get back to the house. I'll be there later."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Kelly, I'm sure."

Kelly and Jill nodded slowly as they began making their way back to the house.

* * *

Getting back into the warmth of the house, they both hung their jackets on the wall and dropped their shoes in the hall, moving into the livingroom. The place was very much like Sandra's parents, and everyone was sitting in front of the fire, talking. They turned to Kelly and Jill as the two of them sat down – Jill in the couch, lifting Kris' legs that were resting in the couch and plopped them down into her lap. Kris had baby Jess on her stomach. Kelly sat down on the carpet on the floor, leaning her head back towards the chair where Janet was sitting.

"How did it go?" Janet asked.

They had all been curious since Kelly had came into the house, just telling Sandra that they found a dead body down the trail.

"It's one of her dad's best friends." Kelly sighed, feeling the family's pain.

* * *

About an hour later, Sandra came back to the house. She removed her jacket and shoes, and then just walked by the gang, away to her bedroom that she was going to share with Janet these weeks, and just closed the door behind her. Everyone looked around at each other before Janet rose to her feet and followed the way Sandra had walked. Walking inside, she found Sandra sitting at the edge of the bed, looking at her hands. Sandra didn't look up when Janet came in, she didn't have too – she knew who it was.

Janet slid down next to her and took her hand.

"How's your father doing?"

"How would you feel if you lost…" Sandra began, but stopped herself.

Melissa was still hard to think about.

Janet put her arm around Sandra, rubbing her arm slightly.

"Do you think he's been killed or could it have been an accident?"

Sandra looked up at Janet, and she didn't even have to speak. Janet knew from the look in her eyes that it hadn't been any accident.

"His throat was cut open." Sandra whispered, and Janet closed her eyes in disgust. "I told the police I'm on the case."

Janet looked at Sandra. They had all decided that whatever happened they were not going to let themselves get dragged into the crime world, they were going to enjoy the country and celebrate Christmas. They didn't want or need to work right now.

But they hadn't planned on this. Janet say the pain in her best friends face as Sandra stared down into the bed, not knowing what to do with herself really. Janet knew that Sandra was very close to her family and would do absolutely anything for every one of them, and now her father obviously needed help.

"I'm with you." Janet smiled, still rubbing Sandra's arm.

Sandra turned her head and looked at Janet.

"But you were not going to work?"

"Neither were you, but if you're on, I'm on. Do you think I'll let you do it all by yourself?" Janet smiled and Sandra smiled back.

"Thanks."

"Why don't we talk this through with everyone else within a few hours when all the kids are asleep?"

Sandra nodded.

"I'm just gonna take a powernap. Wake me up when needed?"

"Always do." Janet smiled, and she patted Sandra on her back before walking up to the door. "Can I get you anything?"

Sandra smiled and shook her head as Janet walked out of the door.

Janet walked out back to the others and sat down in the chair where she'd been sitting earlier. Everyone looked at her with raised eyebrows and she sighed.

"We're on a case."

* * *

A few hours later all adults were sitting in the big livingroom. All kids were asleep in different rooms, and Kelly, Kris, Jill, Tommy, Morgan, Sandra, Janet and Kamili was located in the couches that were placed in a horseshoe towards the flaming open fire. Kris and Jill both had thick blankets around them, snuggling towards each other in one of the couches, asking over and over again why they followed the gang here to this cold place.

As Sandra came into the livingroom, the subject changed. Sandra slid down onto the floor in front of Janet, leaning back towards Janet's chair, between her legs. Janet pulled her fingers through Sandra's hair and looked down at her.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm okay, it's daddy I'm worried about."

"We'll help him through this. Why don't you explain everything?" Janet suggested and Sandra nodded as she sighed.

"The dead man is name Frode Sørensen, a well known fisher from this town. He have lived in the town just as long as my dad and five other men in their age, they all grew up together and lived as best friends all those years."

"We could use a list of all of them." Kelly suggested and Sandra nodded.

"I'll write down their names."

Kelly smiled and gestured for Sandra to continue.

"Anyway, Frode has definitely been killed, his throat has been slit open, with what looks like a fisher knife."

"Oh, so we have something to go on then. How many fishermen can it be in one town?" Jill smiled.

Sandra looked up at Jill, her eyes lifeless and tired.

"Everyone I know owns a fisher knife. This town is pretty much built through the fishing, everything from cod to whale and giant octopus. It had been better if a regular knife or a cooking knife had been used, less people have them."

"Oh." Jill sighed. "Then do we got anything?"

"No, not really. I'm gonna go down to the police station in the morning and talk to the guys there, see what they say."

"I'll go with you." Janet said, her hand on Sandra's shoulder.

Sandra looked back over the shoulder and smiled to Janet.

"Thanks."

"Of course." Janet smiled.

"Guys, you don't have to be on a case if you don't want to, really, Janet and I can handle it ourselves. You're on vacation." Sandra said, looking around in the room.

"I'm in. Never miss out on the chance to solve a crime and maybe do some buttkicking in the same time." Kamili grinned, making Morgan poke her with the elbow in her side.

"And you need a mentor to look over you." Kelly smiled. "Besides, we've tried this thing called vacation before, and it never works out, so let's give up on that idea."

"And the FBI can be at help too." Kris smiled and Tommy agreed.

"And I don't want to be left out." Jill giggled. "Such long time ago since I got to do some investigating so I'm on!"

"Guess I'm left with the kids…" Morgan smiled, and everyone giggled.

"We'll take turns." Kelly smiled to him, knowing that Morgan was not familiar with the crime business, he was working as a teacher, teaching kids in second and third grade.

"Good." Morgan smiled relieved.

"Hey, you're used to many kids." Kris giggled.

"Yeah, but twin babies? I'll leave them for you." Morgan laughed.

Kris smiled back. She didn't mind it.

"Well, maybe we should call it a night." Jill suggested. She was tired, especially after the many hours on the airplanes taking them to Norway.

Everyone agreed, and split different directions to head for bed.


	6. Cold morning

**SEE SEE I'm updating this story! Woho!  
Sorry it's taken so long... I just enjoyed writing the other stories so much, but now I got such good ideas for these guys' future, so I had to write this ^^ **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5. **

When Janet woke up the following morning, she noticed Sandra was not in the room. She rolled over and looked at her watch, but quickly remembered she hadn't changed the time yet. And for the moment, she didn't remember how many hours of difference it was.

She rolled out of bed and then quickly rolled back in under the cover. Damn, it was freezing! She pulled the cover up to her nose and wondered how she would ever be able to get out of this warm and cozy bed. After lying wondering for a few minutes she remembered what Sandra had told her the night before and she crawled in under her cover, searching for the clothes she had put there. She found her underwear, a pair of jeans and two sweaters and she pulled it all on without even putting a toe outside the cover. Finally dressed she pulled the cover off with a smile.

She survived getting out of bed.

She put on her slippers too and grabbed one of the wool blankets, pulling it around her shoulders. She might not be dying out of cold, but she was still cold. She walked out into the livingroom and saw the watch on the wall saying 6:30 am. She looked around in the livingroom and tossed a log into the fireplace when she noticed it was dying. The fire let out a sigh and died. Janet stood staring at it for a second, not really knowing what had happened, and then just shook her head as she continued her search for Sandra.

Janet walked quickly through the house, looking inside rooms, trying to find Sandra, but she was no where. Janet suddenly got a bad feeling in her stomach that Sandra had taken off by herself, but as she came up into a study room on the top floor and happened to look out of the window, she saw a figure in a huge jacket sitting in the dark on the edge of the rock just by the end of the water.

Janet sighed, she had to get out, did she really? Yes, she needed to check on Sandra. She changed the blanket for her jacket, pulled on a hat and gloves and then walked outside. It was still dark, the sun wouldn't be up for hours, and Janet carefully made her way towards Sandra.

"Sandie?"

Sandra jerked her head up so quickly that she almost slipped on the rocky surface, then relaxed when she saw Janet. She took her face back towards the night black ocean, just closing her eyes and listening to how is crashed against the rock just a couple of feet below her. She loved sitting on this spot. It had been her fishing spot for years. It was a flat surface of the edge of the cliff and it was a very windy area, but for that reason the snow was being moved aside, making it possible to sit on the rock and not be buried in snow.

Janet carefully and not very smoothly crawled up next to Sandra and sat down way close to her. Sandra couldn't help but to laugh at her friend.

"If you're this cold, why are you outside?"

"I needed to check on you." Janet nodded, turning her head to Sandra.

Sandra smiled at her, and Janet's already pink cheeks brightened up as she smiled too.

"I'm okay Janet." Sandra said gratefully, taking her hand that was covered in a white lovika glove. The Swedish felted gloves had been knitted and then washed over and over until it shrunk to almost half its size, making it very thick and very warm. Janet looked down at her own hand with the thin glove and realized it didn't seem fair at all. Sandra looked with amusement how Janet managed to crawl her fingers out of her own glove and into Sandra's, pulling the white glove off without a word. Sandra let her steel it, and then gave her the other glove too, before putting on Janet's. Looking up at Janet she smiled, Janet looked a very proud kid. They both giggled and then looked out over the water with a sigh.

"So. How are you doing?" Janet said quietly as the two of them sat there and let the wind catch their cheeks.

"I'm okay, really Janet. I just, I just feel sorry for my dad, him losing his best friend. And I got to think about Melissa and it just hurts."

Janet instinctive pulled Sandra closer, and Sandra dropped her head to Janet's shoulder.

"I miss her too."

"I just… don't want my dad to have to go through it too, I know how much it hurts. And I get mad at whoever did this, and I'm mad that they are totally spoiling my – our – plans but I have to help my dad."

"Sandra, of course we'll help your dad. Who knows, maybe we'll have this wrapped up before Christmas."

"I hope so. I really hope so."

* * *

About two hours later the huge gang was spread out around the table eating breakfast. The sound level was low, no one was in the mood of talking and laughing as they usually were. Everyone kept to themselves, and the only word uttered for a long time was "pass the butter" or one of the mothers talking to their kids.

Kelly finally looked up at her angels, looking from Sandra, to Janet, to Kam, then back at Sandra.

"What's your plans?"

Sandra jerked her head up, not prepared for the sound of a voice. She sighed as she looked back down at her sandwich.

"I'm going to the police station and see if they have found, heard or seen anything. If I come up short, I'll drive around to Frode's friends and see if I can come up with anything."

"We." Janet said, not taking her eyes away from the coffee she was stirring.

Sandra looked at her for a second confused.

"We. You're not going alone. I'm with you."

"I am too." Kamili added and both Sandra and Janet looked at her. She looked up at them and smiled gently. "We're a team, right?"

Sandra smiled at her two friends. They were a team, and a great team for that matter.

"We are." Sandra smiled."

"And a God damn good one." Kamili smiled.

* * *

Sandra sat lost in her own thoughts as she steered the big car down to the police station. The sun was shining and it was a clear blue sky, which made the landscape look like it was taken from a fairytale – but it was also very bright as the sun reflected in the snow. All three angels in the car had dark sunglasses on their noses. Janet sat next to Sandra and Kamili sat in the middle of the car in the seat behind them. Both Janet and Kamili kept their eyes on Sandra who seemed to be far, far away, and they wished that they could solve this quickly, without too much heartache.

Janet put her hand on Sandra's knee and patted it, Sandra looked over at Janet with a grateful smile for a second before taking her eyes back to the road.

No words were necessary.

They pulled up outside the police station not too long after and the trio walked inside. Sandra was dressed in long johns underneath her thin jeans, a thick knitted sweater with a thin white wind jacket on top, and a pair of gloves. She smiled as she looked over at her two friends, who were not just that used to these temperature. Both Janet and Kamili had thick ski trousers over their long johns and pants, then they had several layers of sweaters underneath their thick and warm Eskimo jackets. With that they had scarves, gloves and hats. And they were still complaining about the cold.

Sandra took the lead and walked inside to the police station, and she quickly found the two male cops that had been on scene yesterday. Sandra walked up to them and they noticed her come. They shared some phrases in Norwegian before Sandra turned towards Kamili and Janet.

"This is Jørgen and Mikkel, guys these are my coworkers Janet and Kamili." Sandra introduced them.

"Why don't we step inside an empty room and we can talk more private?" Jørgen suggested as he grabbed a file from the desk he was sitting by, before he lead the way into a room. Mikkel walk last and closed the door behind them before walking around the table that was standing in the room, and sat down in a chair. The angels and Jørgen sat down too.

"So, what do you know?" Sandra asked straight out.

Jørgen opened the file, looking up at Sandra.

"Well, we've matched dental records and the dead man is Frode Sørensen, but you knew that already. The coroner has looked him over and the knife cut to the throat was fatal. He's been in the water for about two days before being washed up on shore, but we don't know from where he fell. We need to find a crime scene, and we need to find the murder victim.

"I planned to talk to his closest friends, you know the "old seven" as they are called I presume?"

"Yes, I've heard about the "old seven", the seven men, including your father and Frode, that grew up together here and have been in control of the fishing the last 50 years."

"Yes. I told you yesterday that we're on the case, and my associates and I can go around today and talk to those men."

"Sounds good. You've got our number to call in if you get anything or need help?"

"Yes, we do." Sandra smiled.

"Good."

They shook hands and walked out of the police station. Getting into the car, Sandra turned on the engine.

"Okay. First stop, Sven Bakke."


	7. Mr Snowman and Ol'7

**Okay, as most people know I took off for a week's skiing and it was fantastic. Just a few degrees below freezing temperature, clear blue sky and sunlight, fantastic slopes, great nightclubs and a looot of alcohol. I had a fantastic week. Then I came home and it's full snowstorm (coming 2 feet snow a day), I get sicker and my computer crashes. Well thanks for that "welcome home!" xD **

**Anyway, I've stolen my mother's computer but you'd better all be crossing your fingers, holding your thumbs or whatever you do for luck in your country, that I can save my harddrive, which contains about 100 unpublished CA stories.... **

**Aaaanyway. I didn't lose anything from this story cause it wasn't written yet. So I wrote this now, lol. And oh, I don't have a spelling/grammar program on this computer so excuse my mistakes! :)**

**Agn.**

* * *

**Chapter 6.  
**  
"Mum..."

"Ella, wait. I'm almost done."

"But mum, I..."

"Ella, stop it and just let me finish this."

Ella sighed loudly as her mother helped her get dressed. There was so many layers of clothes and socks and hat, gloves and so on, and it had taken almost 20 minutes to get dressed. And all the time, Ella had been trying to tell her mother something, but Kelly wasn't willing to listen. She was busy getting her two daughters into their clothes and she refused to let them go for a second before they were fully dressed. Kris and Tommy as dressing the twins next to her while Morgan was dressing Yasmin. Sandra had told them what was needed for the kids to play in the snow and it was many layers.

"Mum I..."

"Ella, I'm getting irritated. I will let you out, but you need to be properly dressed before, otherwise you can get sick in the snow and we don't want that, right?"  
Kelly said in her most motherly voice as she helped Ella into the warm shoes, tying them neatly.

"But.."

"Ella." Kelly sighed, a little more power in her voice. She was getting annoyed.

Ella kept her mouth quiet for another 10 minutes that it took for Kelly to neatly tie all strings, button all buttons and pull up all zippers. When she was finally finished Kelly smiled proudly to herself.

"There, now you can go out and play!"

"But mum.."

"What is it now? You are finished." Kelly said in annoyance.

"I need to pee." Ella whispered.

Kelly immediately heard Kris laugh out loud for a second before she placed her hand over her mouth as Kelly stared up at her from where she was sitting on the floor. Kris immediately looked away, down at her daughter instead. Kelly looked back to Ella who was bouncing in her spot.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I've been trying to!" Ella immediately defended herself.

Kelly sighed. Ella had been trying to tell her something. 'This is what you get for not listening to your children.' Kelly thought to herself.

* * *

Half an hour later, Kelly and Ella joined the others outside in the snow. Sarah and Yasmin, who had become great friends the last couple of months, were already trying to make a snowman with Jill and Morgan's help, only that neither Jill nor Morgan knew how to build a snowman, so they weren't really getting anywhere. Kris and Tommy were busy keeping tracks of the twins that were tumbling here and there in the snow, Jessica staying close to her mother's side while Jacob had to discover everything. Kris had sat down on a bench, not really too fond of being outside in this cold snow, and Jess kept close to her in her lap. Jessica didn't see any reason to leave her mother's side. Jacob fought the snow as he saw how Kelly came out to them, and he began to make his way through the deep snow to her.

Kelly made her way to him with a little less difficulty than the small boy. Kelly then knelt into the snow and Jacob climbed up into her lap with a big smile on his face as Ella joined Jill, Sarah and Yasmin finally managed to make a the lower ball of the snowman.

Everyone was smiling, laughing and joking with each other, and about an hour later there was a tall and handsome snowman standing outside the house. By this time, everyone had gotten cold, and Kris and Jess had already walked back inside. Now Kris opened up the window and yelled out to the ones still outside.

"Guys, the chocolate is done!"

Kris smiled as she closed the window again and sat down by the table next to her daughter, smiling as Jess happily drank from her bottle by herself.

The kitchen soon got filled with both adults and children who all grabbed bottles and cups with milk or hot chocolate milk with whipped cream. They soon joined up in the living room.

"This cold is not good for my hair." Jill sighed as she pulled her fingers through the hair. The cold had made it freeze, creating frost in the hair, and Jill was now trying to warm it up with a towel.

"Wear a hat the next time." Janet smiled as she walked into the room, followed closely by Sandra and Kamili.

"Momma!" Yasmin smiled happily and held out her arms for Kamili when she saw her enter, and Kamili walked up to her and pulled her up into her arms. "We made Mr Snowman, did you see him?"

"You did that?" Kamili asked her daughter.

"Me and Sarah and Ella and Jill and dad." Yasmin smiled proudly as Kamili sat down into the couch next to her husband, with her daugther in her lap.

"How good of you guys!" Kamili smiled, and Yasmin leaned back towards her mother's chest.

"Did you get anything?" Kelly asked as she looked at her angels.

"Not really. We've talked to Old 7 but none of them seem to know anything." Sandra answered as she sat down with Janet onto the soft sheep skin that was on the floor in front of the open fire.

"Old seven?"

"Frode Sørensen, my dad, cheif of police Theodor Fossum, Sven Nordmo, Arvid Vika, Remi Olafsen and Anders Dahl. They have been best friends for over 50 years and they help build this town through the fishing and tourism. Theodor is as said the cheif of police, my dad is in charge of sport events together with Arvid who owns a sport store. Anders owns a huge fishing company and several fishing stores and Remi owns several fishing boats." Sandra explained.

"We went to all of them except Sandra's father... and Frode of course, and spoke to all of them. No one seems to have known of what Frode was doing the night he died and everyone seemed upset and shocked that he had died." Janet added.

"So we've got nothing?" Kelly sighed.

"Maybe it's a good thing to keep an eye on those men for a few days, to see what they are doing and if they get together or something?" Kamili suggested, and everyone agreed that it might be a good idea. If these men were the ones who ruled the town, they would know if there was something strange going on.

"Let's divide." Sandra smiled. "I'll watch Sven, Janet, you stalk Arvid and Kam, Theodor?"

"Sounds good."

"I can watch someone too." Kris added, and Jill and Kelly nodded along with her.

"Well, you guys watch Remi and Anders then. I'll leave the files on the table with all their addresses and facts, and let's all go into town tomorrow and I'll take you to a car rental shop." Sandra smiled.

"Sounds great." Everyone agreed.

"Good. Then I'm gonna take a shower." Sandra said as she left the room.

Everyone sat quiet for a while as they looked around.

"Is everyone thinking the same thing?" Kelly asked, and most of them nodded. "Alright then. Kris, Jill, you watch Anders and Remi. I'll keep an eye on Sandra's father."


	8. Stalking

**Chapter 7**

The following morning, everyone had breakfast together before they headed in to the city. Sandra dropped them all off at the rental service and everyone found themselves with new cars, all of them wondering how they would be able to drive in the deep snow. But if everyone else could drive, they could too everyone agreed on.

Sandra drove away from her gang, heading to Sven's house. The old man didn't do much these days, he had owned a store that sold fresh fish in the harbor for many years, but he gave that up a few years ago. Out of the 7, he was the oldest, even if it wasn't many years that told them apart. His body was not as strong as the others and he had begun to move less and less now a days. He usually mostly moved on skis.

Sandra pulled up a book from her purse and leaned back into the car seat. She had a feeling it would be a long and boring day. Watching an old man, how exciting could that be?

* * *

Janet turned the ignition key again as the car died underneath her and she cussed loudly. She had no idea how to drive with a manual gear and she could tell. She hadn't even made her way out from the rental car shop yet. Her face was bright red out of embarrassment as she restarted again and this time was more careful on the clutch. The car roared out into traffic and Janet smiled happily as she managed to get the second gear in place. She pulled up into the third gear and prayed that would be enough for a while as she drove and studied the map at once.

She was going to keep an eye on Arvid, and Sandra had given her about 7 different locations on where he could be. Owning several stores, he could be in one of them, or he was still home in his house, or he was down in the harbor. Janet decided to start with his home.

* * *

Kamili knew how to drive with the stick, she had done it several times as a youngster and she skillfully maneuvered the car. She wasn't used to the snow what so ever, but she was an excellent driver. She passed Janet with the honking of her horn and Janet cast an angry glare at her. Kamili laughed as she drove towards the police station, wondering if Theodor was there.

As she drove she got to think about how different her life was from when she was a bounty hunter. The work wasn't too different, get the bad guy, but it was really something to work in a team, something she really hadn't been doing before. She was having a great time and she had really found some great new friends in especially Sandra and Janet. In the beginning, she had thought she would be an outsider, Sandra and Janet had been best friends for years and had just lost their third musketeer. Kamili had expected to be left behind by the two of them. But they hadn't left her behind. They had brought her along to everything, no matter if it had to do with work or not, they had included her into the conversations and they had never ever left her behind. She was happy that she had joined the team and the two of them had really helped her out with recovery, supporting her like only best friends can.

* * *

Jill slammed in the fifth gear as she brought the car up to it's max, holding onto the wheel steady with one hand as she drove through the snow. She relaxed in the car, it didn't bother her that she was going fast or the fact that the road was icy and snowy. She just knew how to handle a car.

She was on her way to one of Anders store, one of the many, and she hoped she would be able to find him.

Jill winced as the car served to the side and she held on to the wheel with her left hand. She quickly grabbed a hold on the wheel with her right hand too, the strong arm. She had quit driving after last season, after coming in second place in the world cup. She had been so proud, and people had asked her if she really wanted out of the business. Wanting and having to is completely different things. Jill knew her time was up, she had hurt her left arm so many times, and she had lost a lot of her strength in that arm, strength she would never be able to get back according to her doctors.

Whatever. She maybe wasn't able to race professionally, but she had many trophies and medals on her walls and she had made a name for herself. She had gotten hurt many times and she was just happy she was still alive. Maybe it was time to change her life totally around and do something else?

* * *

Kris cussed once more as Jill drove past her in twice her speed, creating a huge cloud of snow in front of her. Kris couldn't see anything out of the window and she was not too fond of driving in this snow. Jill didn't make it any better and she yelled at her sister that she was going to get herself killed. Even though Jill couldn't hear her. Kris sighed as she leaned back into the seat, pressing down the gas pedal harder into the floor when the car began complaining about her having the wrong gear in. She didn't car because she had no idea really which gear was the best, and she had realized she did not like these European gears. They were too difficult and she missed her car back home.

Back home. She had talked a lot to Tommy about their upcoming plans, and they were getting married when the spring was arriving. May 5th was their wedding planned, and Kris was looking forward to it so much. She hoped that for once they would be able to just do what they wanted and not let themselves get into a lot of trouble. She wasn't cranky that they were working now, right before Christmas, this was Sandra's father that wanted help, even if he hadn't asked for it himself, and Kris couldn't turn Sandra down. Kelly's girls meant a lot to her, mostly because they meant a lot to Kelly. But they were an awesome gang and they amazed Kris more and more every time they showed up some new skill she hadn't seen before.

* * *

Kelly couldn't believe what she was about to do. Stalk her own employee's father. Stalk Sandra's father. Find out if he's involved into something shady. Kelly wanted to say that she didn't know why she had decided to watch him too, but that meant she would be lying. A thief had once told her, in the case when Kris had lived together with an old man who everyone thought had killed his wife, and since Kris looked so much like his wife, he had soon began to think that Kris actually were Rosemary. The detective - who then they realized had actually been the killer - told Kelly _"Husband kills wife, wife kills husband. Love and hate. Trust me Kelly, it's almost always that simple." _That line had gotten stuck in her head and she had a nagging worry in her stomach telling her to check up on Sandra's father. She didn't know why but she knew her instincts were usually correct. And that scared her.

She found Halvard almost immediately and she parked further down the road, leaned back in her car and tasted the coffee she had bought. She had a feeling that this would be a long day.

* * *

Kelly was right. Several hours later, all of them had driven around a little in town, but never really gotten anything. Everyone was running out of patience and Janet was cussing over the fact that she had gotten stuck in the snow with the car three times, even though she drove a 4 wheel drive. She felt like giving up when she noticed Sandra drive past her and park her car in front of Janet's. Not many minutes later, Kamili came and parked up behind. Kelly, Jill and Kris all joined in within the short time of ten minutes.

All six men were seated inside a coffee shop, talking and they seemed to be arguing. Sandra felt her heart tug when she watched her father. He was upset, but it didn't look like sorrow. He didn't look sad at the fact that one of his best friends had been killed, he looked angry. And he looked angry at the men he was with. Sandra wondered what was going on, and as she counted in everyone she realized there was six of them out looking – one of them had too be watching her father. She grabbed her purse, jumped out of her car and hurried to Janet in the car behind her. She pulled up the door and jumped in next to her.

"Is someone of you watching my dad?" She asked right out.

Janet looked at her friend for a second, then nodded.

"Yeah, Kelly is."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We weren't sure of how you would react."

"I think it's a good move." Sandra said quietly, making Janet turn her head towards her.

"You think he's in on something shady?"

"Look at him. He's not upset about Frode. He's angry at both himself and his friends. What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know, but I intend to find out."

"Same here." Sandra sighed as she began making her way out of her car. Janet watched her friend as Sandra got into her own car, wondering what was going on inside her friend's brain.

* * *

Another hour later, the men had stopped talking and got out to the parking lot, getting into each car. Janet put in the first gear and then hit the gas pedal, jumping her way out of the snow. Sandra laughed at her through her window as she realized Janet didn't know how to handle the snow with a car.

Janet followed Arvid, and she suddenly realized he was looking a lot into his rear view mirror. She was thinking for a second to back off, but it was too late. He understood she was following him. He slammed the gas pedal into the mat and skillfully maneuvered the car through the streets, Janet fighting hard to keep up with him. Million thoughts were running in her brain, should se back off? Should she keep following him? Her foot against the gas pedal, her hand against the gear and her other hand on the wheel – her body was following him no matter how many times her brain told her to stop what she was doing.

She managed to follow him and she soon realized he was heading for the harbor. She smiled to herself, Sandra had explained the layout of the harbor and there was only one way in and out. Janet knew that if she stopped and blocked the entrance, she would lock him in like a mouse in a trap.

The plan didn't go as she figured though. There was a long hill down to the harbor and they both came in full speed down it. Arvid looked into the rear view mirror, then pressed the clutch down, pulled in the second gear right from the fifth, as she turned the wheel. His car did an excellent turn on the ice and continued to the left. Janet, who wasn't used to this type of road, hit the brakes.

The sound of brakes and tires screeching against plain ice, fighting to get a hold and make a stop, is a sound that is hard to forget. It's like pulling nails over the black board in the classroom, it's like scratching a fork against the plate. It screams through your mind and during the few seconds of that sound, you think your brain will explode into a thousand pieces.

Janet felt her heart rush as she realized she would not be able to stop before the end of the harbor, and she was right. Seconds later her car flew out into the water, crashed through the thin ice that was covering the surface, and it immediately began to sink. Janet unbuckled herself and tried to open the door, but the pressure outside was too big. She knew she would not be able to open the door before the entire door was below the surface, and only a few seconds after hitting the water, the ice cold water from the sea began flushing in by her feet. Janet instinctively pulled her feet up into the seat, the water was freezing cold and it made her entire body cold.

She sank deeper, the water level in the car was raising and soon she couldn't get higher into the car. She had tried opening a window before the car sank, but it wouldn't budge. She remembered Sandra had told her the windows in a car in this cold was useless – they froze stuck.

Janet felt like screaming as the cold water quickly drenched her legs and the water level fought its way up higher and higher. Only a few seconds after Janet's legs were covered by ice cold water, they went numb. Janet had never been so cold, her brain shut off and she screamed for a second, for all she was worth. She needed help, she couldn't do this alone and she didn't want to die here. She didn't want to die at all. Memories rushed through her mind and she closed her eyes.

She saw Melissa sitting outside the car on the hood as it was sinking into the deep, cold sea. Melissa was looking at her with warm, gentle eyes and she put her hand against the windshield.

Janet flew forward, hitting her chest hard into the steering wheel, but she didn't care. Janet slammed her hands on the windshield, towards Melissa's hands.

"Fight it Janet. You have to and I know you can do it." Melissa mouthed to her, in the same time as Janet had to let go of the shield.

The water was rising high and Janet swam upwards, pressing her mouth and nose against the roof of the car, breathing in the last few drops of air before she felt the water against her face, her hair. Her body was numb and she felt the cold get to her brain.

It was hard to stay awake and Janet felt how her eyes shut without her approval.


	9. Meeting point

**Chapter 8. **

Sandra was following Sven, having a bad feeling building up in her stomach. She was following a man who taught her how to fish, the man that gave her tips on how to flirt with boys and the man that taught her how to ride her snowmobile. This man, Sven, was the one closest to her father, and they had been living very close to each other when Sandra was young. Sven had been baby sitting her and Olé many times and Sandra was very fond of this old man.

And now she was realizing he was maybe keeping secrets, big secrets, from her. The knot in her stomach only got worse as she knew that if Sven was up to something, her father knew about it. They had been friends for too long for him to not know what was going on.

Most families have their secrets, Sandra knew that, but she never thought her family had any. Her parents were such open people, so loving and so friendly – could they really know something about Frode's death? It wasn't possible. At least that was what Sandra kept telling herself.

Sven pulled off the road and parked his car. He walked out and around to the back of it, pulling out a pair of HEAD skis. Sandra knew where he was going. There was a place where he usually met up with the others on the mountain and it was also a place he, and the others, went when they wanted to be alone.

As soon as Sven had taken off, Sandra pulled in at a small tractor path, making sure the car was almost invisible from the road. She ran to the back of her car, pulling out her own skis. She was prepared for this - she had learned from Kelly to always be prepared for the unexpected. She pulled on a pair of glasses and a pair of gloves as she easily switched from her shoes to the ski boots, then easily jumping into her skis. Grabbing the poles, she made her way to the meeting spot.

* * *

Kamili was following Theodor, and when he stopped by the side of the road further ahead, Kamili quickly drove to the side of the road. It was getting darker outside and she had switched off her lights to make sure she wasn't seen. As she pulled to the side of the road, she watched the old man get out of his car and pull out a pair of skis. He quickly changed into boots, changed his jacket and put on his skis, then headed out into the woods. Kamili wondered for a second what to do next, she didn't have any skis, and even if she would've had a pair, she had never been standing on a pair in her life. She would've probably killed herself trying she figured.

But her instincts were telling her to follow them, and her brain was filling up with dread as she wrapped her jacket closer around her, pulled on a pair of warmer pants over the other layers, and then the ear warmers and her gloves, before she walked out of the car. She found where Theodor had left with his skis and she decided to follow the ski tracks. Easier said than done as she immediately sank down to her thighs in the deep snow. She realized she would get the exercise of the year going through this snow, but what if he met up with someone and they said something that she needed to know?

She smiled to herself as she pushed herself through the snow. Who was she kidding? Even if he met up with someone, she wouldn't understand a word. Why in God's name would they be talking in English?

Kamili stopped for a second, wondering if it was worth to keep drabbling through the snow. Something told her to keep going, and just as everyone else in the team, she always followed her instincts.

* * *

Sandra carved her skis down the mountain from the peak where they had started. It was a long time ago since she skied but her body had it in her – she had been skiing since she learned how to stand up straight. She had competed a lot and as a 15 year old she had won the World Cup as the youngest competitor ever.

The wind was whining in her ears, making all the surroundings difficult to hear. It was getting darker, especially here in the woods, but she knew how to adjust her skis to not crash into the trees or roots that were sticking up through the snow. Her focus was on the surroundings in front of her, she had crashed into a tree before and she knew it hurt in this speed.

Things around her disappeared as she focused on her feet, her body that was jumping, bending and turning, making big clouds of snow fly into the air with no sound at all. The woods remained quiet, all that could be heard was the swoosh as she whizzed passed the trees.

Sandra lost her balance as her leg suddenly struck something hard, and she didn't even have time to cry out in pain before her face slammed into the snow. She quickly pulled her head up to catch a breath, and she felt someone grab her hair, pulling her up on her feet. Her skis had fallen off in the fall, as skis are supposed to. Sandra's leg was hurting bad as she tried to steady on it, she knew she had hit the shin hard into something and as she was forcefully pulled up on her feet, she found the eyes of Police Chief Theodor Fossum.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her in Norwegian with a strict and harsh voice.

Sandra had no answer. She didn't know what to say. She had never seen any of these old men angry at her, but now Theo was pissed off, and she could only guess the reason.

It had to do with Frode.

Theodor roughly pulled her with him, Sandra now without her skis, and she had to fight to get through the thick snow. Her leg was screaming to her and she fell several times, not being able to stand on it or put weight on it. Luckily for her, it only took them a few minutes to get to the meeting spot. There Theodor let go of Sandra and she fell down into the snow, exhausted and in pain, rubbing her sore shin through her thick pants.

Theodor didn't speak until a few minutes later when Sven arrived. He stared at Sandra who was lying down in the snow. She was in too much pain to move, and lying in this snow, she was getting cold. She was used to cold climate, but that didn't mean she could be lying in the snow forever without it getting to her, which it was right now.

"What is she doing here?" Sven immediately asked in Norwegian as he saw her, his eyes growing wide in surprise and horror as he realized what was going on.

"She and her friends are on the case, you know that. They have been following us all day, the black girl has been following me. I bet Sandra was following you." Theodor answered in Norwegian.

Sandra fought to look up at the two men. She didn't recognize them anymore. Two of the men that had been by her side her entire childhood was now standing in front of her as two strangers. And she had a feeling they were in some bad trouble, and willing to do whatever it cost to keep it up.

"Sven, Theodor, I can help you. I don't know what type of trouble you are in but I can help you out. You know I can."

"Sandra, you can't. We've done too much."

"What have you done?" Sandra whispered towards Sven.

"We've been fishing whales illegally, selling and shipping it off. We've been doing it for a long time and it has gotten out of hand. We're getting more money than we ever though were possible and we don't know how to stop. Some high people are counting on us and we can't let them down, and we can't risk being caught." Sven said silently in Norwegian.

"Why are you telling her this?" Theodor said angrily, then he realized what Sven was about to do. "No, not her. You can't do it to her. You might've killed Frode but you can't kill her!"

"What choice do we have? She and her friends will blow the entire operation and we will end up in jail! I can't go to jail Theodor, I can't!"

"I will not let you do this." Theodor said with threaten in his voice.

Sven turned to look at Theodor, and Theodor suddenly felt his stomach turn. He had known this man for over 50 years, and the anger and desperation in his eyes right now, was nothing Theodor had ever seen before. Theodor felt small and useless as Sven looked at him, and Theodor knew that Sven would do anything to stop their secret from leaking out.

"Sven, let's talk this through. We can get out of this, I've told you that before, some way we will get out of it. I'm sure we will."

"No, you know just as well as I do that we don't stand a chance. We will all be thrown into jail, all of us. Including your dad." Sven said, turning towards Sandra by the end of the sentence.

Sandra raised her heavy head out of the snow to look at Sven. She knew that was coming. Her father was in on it. They all were.

"She knows too much." Sven said, desperation clearly in his voice as he looked from Theodor towards Sandra. "You do. You know too much. Why do you always have to put your nose into everyone's business? Couldn't you just've stayed out of this one?"

Sandra saw the silver blade of the fishing knife when Sven pulled it out of his jacket, and she felt her body pump as she prepared herself to fight him off. Her leg was screaming and her muscles were cold and sore from the snow. She wondered how she would ever be able to fight him off?

Theodor suddenly rushed him, throwing himself over him with a growl, and the two old friends fought for several minutes as Sandra yelled for them to stop. A few minutes later, everything got quiet, so very, very quiet. The only thing that could be heard was the wind making its way through the trees, and the sound of breaths. From two people. Sandra stared at the two men in the snow, noticing the snow turning to a red color around them.

Sven rose to his feet, panic in his eyes as he realized he had killed another one of his friends. Arvid might've been the one to kill Frode, but Sven had been right next to him as he did it.

Sven stared up at Sandra, who was trying to raise to her feet, but the pain overwhelming her. He knew what he had to do, and he had to do it quickly. He put the knife aside and grabbed Sandra by her jacket in her back. Sandra might be 30 years younger than him, but he was well trained and she was not very heavy. Even though she struggled for all she was worth, he managed to drag her to the edge of the cliff.

"Sven, what the hell!?" Sandra screamed as she tried to fight the man off, but her body was not cooperating with her and he was by an angle that made it impossible for her to get a grip at him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as he pushed her off the cliff, then quickly turned around and took off down the hill, not waiting to hear the sound of her crashing into the water 450 yards further down.


	10. Janet

**Chapter 9.**

Janet tried to open her eyes, but she was so cold. Her body was screaming, shaking and trembling, and she felt someone hold onto her with strong arms. She felt her chest burn as she doubled over and coughed up water.

Someone was talking to her, but she didn't understand what they were saying. They were not talking in English. She tried to look up at them and ask them to talk in English, but that was a later issue. Right now she had to get the ice cold water out of her lungs.

She felt a blanket was draped around her shoulders, and felt someone gently wiping her wet hair away from her face.

"Janet, don't worry, you're alright."

Janet jerked her head up as she recognized Jill's voice. She saw Jill sitting on her knees next to her, holding an arm around her back that she kept brushing up and down, trying to get some warmth back into Janet's body.

Someone said something in Norwegian and Janet felt how she was lifted off the ground and put into the passenger seat of a car, then another blanket was wrapped around her from the front before she was buckled up.

Jill got into the driver's seat and quickly drove off from the harbor, keeping one eye on Janet the entire time. Janet let her head drop towards the cold window, closing her eyes. Her body was shaking so much and her chest was hurting so bad.

"I'm taking you to the hospital, okay? You were out for quite some time." Jill said, putting one hand on Janet's shoulder, brushing her arm up and down, looking at her with worried eyes.

Janet just nodded. She remembered passing out in her car, she remembered being so, so cold.

"What… happened?" Janet whispered, he voice raspy and sore.

"I was shortly behind you and I saw the car go off the edge into the water. Some guys had already gone in after you when I arrived and I helped them pull you up. I performed CPR and the guys helped me warm you up and now we're gonna get you checked out by a doctor." Jill answered with worry in her eyes.

Janet nodded. She was alive, thanks to people used to freezing water. She made a mental note to go back another day and thank them. But right now she needed to get warm, she felt exhausting beginning to take over and she draped the thick blanket closer around her as she felt how she was beginning to drift off to sleep.

"Janet?" Jill whispered, noticing Janet fading off.

"I'm just gonna rest a little." Janet whispered as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Jill kept an eye on Janet and one eye on the road the entire drive to the hospital, where she found a nurse that came out with a stretcher and other nurses, and they all brought the unconscious Janet inside. Jill found herself in the waiting room, searching around for a phone, and she searched her pockets for the note with everyone's numbers to the different cars. She dialed Kelly's number and waited.

"Eum, yeah?" Kelly answered in the other end, not used to being called in a rental car.

"Kell, it's Jill. I'm with Janet in the ER."

"What's wrong?" Kelly asked, immediately worried.

"She drove off the road as she drove down to the harbor, the car went through the ice into the water. Some guys were pulling her up as I got there but she was out for several minutes so I decided to bring her here. She was awake for about five minutes, and she was talking and so, but I just wanted to make sure."

"Good thing. I'll be right there."

Jill hung up the phone as she sat down in a seat in the waiting room. She was supposed to be following Anders, but that had completely escaped her brain as she saw Janet go into the water. She now had a feeling that their cover had been blown, if Janet was there, Arvid was probably there too, and the two men had probably seen Janet and Jill together.

Jill walked back to the phone and called Kris, telling her to come to the ER instead just in case. Jill then tried to call both Sandra and Kamili, none of them answering their phones.

By the time Jill hung up the phone, Kelly walked in through the sliding doors of the ER, quickly walking up to Jill.

"How is she?" Kelly immediately asked.

"They are taking care of her, but I think she'll be okay, they just need to get her warm." Jill said ash Kelly and Jill sat down in one of the couches.

"Have you called the others?"

"Kris is on her way here, I've tried to call Sandra and Kam but none of them answered.

Kelly nodded. They were probably just away from the car.

* * *

Kris arrived not many minutes later, and another twenty minutes later – and two more phone calls to both Sandra and Kamili - the trio was showed into Janet's room where she was resting peacefully in a bed. Kelly sat down next to her as the Munroe's stood by her feet.

When Kelly put her hand onto Janet's pale forehead, Janet stirred and blinked a few times before looking up on Kelly.

"Hey there." Kelly smiled.

"Hi." Janet whispered, her throat and chest hurting.

She had felt the burning sensation in her chest as she woke up before, but her body was focused on the sea water she was coughing up. As she woke up at the hospital, the pain in her ribs and chest area had been taking over. The nurses and doctor had gotten her out of her wet clothes as she was unconscious and they had told her that they had done x-rays on her chest.

"How are you doing?" Kelly asked softly, brushing Janet's hair.

"Broken ribs, but I'll live." Janet whispered. Her eyes were so tired, and she felt how they were shutting again with out her approval. She forced them up for a little longer. "Where is Kamdra?" She whispered.

Kelly smiled, she loved Janet's nickname for her two collegues. It had been created during a drunk night out, and just like the nickname JanJen that Kelly had created for Janet and Jenny Craig.

"Still out stalking their guys."

"Have you tried to call them?" Janet asked, suddenly worried that their covers had been blown too.

"Yes, they are not answering, but you know the two of them are capable of anything, they'll be here soon." Kelly smiled, putting her hand onto Janet's shoulder that was covered by a thick blanket.

Janet nodded. She knew the two of them were capable of anything, but that didn't mean they were indestructible. No matter how little Kamili felt like revealing it, she was not a superwoman, and neither was Sandra.

"Get some sleep Jane, they will be here when you wake up." Kelly smiled, patting Janet's shoulder as she watched the angel drift off to a worried sleep.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter guys!** **More to come, promise :)**


	11. Kamdra

**Chapter 10. **

Sven never waited to hear the sound of a body crashing through the water from that distance, he pulled on his skis again and hurried down the hill towards his car. He needed to get away from here, and he needed to get away now.

The second he had disappeared, Kamili sprung towards the edge of the cliff, as fast as she could in the deep snow. The snow hardly seemed to bother her anymore, the pain in her hip that she had injured not to long ago was gone as she forced herself towards the edge.

By the edge of the cliff she tossed herself down onto her stomach in the snow, looking down towards the deep abyss.

The sight in front of her was a sight that for a long time would get stuck in her brain.

Sandra was hanging onto a piece of rock that was sticking out from the mountain, she was holding onto it with one hand, fear and horror in her eyes as she was counting the seconds before she would fall to a safe death.

"Sandra!" Kamili screamed, trying to out power the strong wind that also made it hard for Sandra to hold onto the rock.

Sandra looked up, panic shown all over her beautiful features as she looked up at Kamili. Tears were streaming down her face and she had to remind herself to take a breath.

"KAM! Help me!" Sandra screamed back, although it was nothing she had to ask for.

Kamili crawled even closer to the edge on her stomach and reached down a hand for Sandra to grab. Sandra tried to get her free hand up, and she swung herself carefully, not wanting to let go of the rock by mistake. She felt her cold fingers slip and she wondered how many more seconds they had. Not many.

But no matter how hard she tried, she could not reach Kamili's fingers that were stretching as far as they could to reach her friend. Kamili let out a roar in frustration as she suddenly rose up on her knees, then up on her feet and disappeared out of sight.

Sandra closed her eyes hard, tears making their ways out as she held on for dear life. The pain in her leg had been replaced by the pain in her arm, in her muscles that were keeping her entire body weight up with just the fingers. She had felt something snap in some of the fingers as she grabbed onto the rock, and she could see blood on her arms, from when she had scratched against the hard mountain, trying to get a grip onto something.

She opened her eyes, wishing that Kamili would come back. She had left. She had left her here. Where had she gone? Was she coming back? Of course she was. Sandra had to tell herself that of course Kamili hadn't left her there, she would return in a few seconds. Sandra just wondered if she had any more seconds. Her numb fingers were slowly sliding on the piece of rock, the glove didn't really get a good grip. She looked around on the edge of the cliff, wondering if there was something else she could grab in case she fell.

Nothing.

"KAM!?" Sandra screamed in fear, her heart beating faster. Where was she?

Kamili suddenly reappeared by the edge of the cliff, and this time she lowered down a rope. Theodor's rope. Sandra knew Theo always carried a rope with him, a rope he could use to lower himself down from higher levels at the mountain, among other things. Kamili had tied a loop by the end of the rope and Sandra pulled her free arm through it, holding onto the rope. Kamili immediately laid back and began to pull her friend up. Sandra climbed with her good leg, and grabbed onto everything she could with her numb arm as Kamili pulled with all she was worth. Luckily Kamili was bigger than Sandra in all levels, and also had more muscles than slim Sandra, and a few minutes later, Sandra found herself lying on top of Kamili, laughing out in sheer relief in the snow.

"You did it! You're awesome!" Sandra yelled as she hugged her friend who was breathing hard in exhaustion as she was lying on her back in the snow, hugging her friend, happy that she was safe.

They both rolled around in the snow, hugging each other close before they ended up on their backs next to each other in the deep snow.

"I don't think I've ever been so happy to see a person." Sandra whispered, out of breath.

"I don't think I've ever seen anything that scary." Kamili whispered back.

Sandra tried to sit up, putting her right hand towards the ground and instantly cried out in pain. Her fingers and arm was hurting a lot. Kamili immediately sat up and helped Sandra to sit straight as Sandra cradled her right arm into her left.

"Let me take a look." Kamili whispered as she took Sandra's hand into hers.

Sandra winced as Kamili pulled of the gloves, immediately seeing the problem. At least three of the fingers were injured. Kamili carefully pulled away Sandra's torn sleeve to take a look at the arm after seeing the blood.

"Just grazes." Kamili said reassuringly as she pulled of her scarf and pulled it around Sandra's wrist.

Kamili rose to her feet and brushed the snow off her legs, then grabbed Sandra's good hand and helped her stand. Sandra got up, then fell back into the snow.

"Where are you hurt?" Kamili asked as she immediately sat down next to Sandra of her knees in the deep snow.

"My shin." Sandra cried as she leaned forward and tried to pull her pants up. "Theo stopped me by slamming something against my leg when I was skiing."

Kamili nodded as she pulled up Sandra's pants. The shin was swollen and already discolored. Kamili pulled the pants back down and took Sandra's face into her hands. Sandra was crying out of pain, exhaustion, pain of knowing her father was into shady business and that the fact that a man that she had seen as an uncle had killed Theodor and almost her, and the adrenaline was wearing off. Sandra was a wreck.

"Sandra. Sandra, look at me."

Sandra looked up at Kamili and then swallowed hard.

"I will get you down the mountain, okay? Just hang onto me and we will make it even if it means I'm gonna carry you down." Kamili said.

Sandra nodded, took a few deep breaths before she managed to rise to her feet with Kamili's help. Sandra pulled her good arm around Kamili's shoulders and Kamili put an arm around Sandra's waist as they slowly began making their way down the mountain.

* * *

It took them over an hour to get down to the car, and they decided to leave Sandra's car at the scene. Driving to the hospital, they saw Jill, Kris and Kelly's rental cars parked outside the hospital and they both got worried. But 'first things first' Kamili strictly told Sandra as she helped her to the ER where the staff took care of her, in the same time as Kamili went to see if she could find the others.

Kamili walked up to a desk and asked if there were any Americans anywhere. The nurse behind the desk smiled to her and gave her a room number. Kamili walked over to it, a million thoughts going through her mind. This was not one of her better vacations – Sandra was being taken to x-ray at another part of the hospital and now everyone else seemed to be here. She had seen Jill's, Kelly's and Kris' car, but not Janet's, which made her come to a painful conclusion that Janet had been injured. She found the room number and didn't hesitate as she pulled the door up.

She smiled worried to Janet who was lying in bed underneath several covers and blankets, having an IV-tube going in underneath all of them. Janet turned her head to Kamili as she came in, and a smile spread across her tired lips.

No one spoke for a few seconds as Kamili walked up to the bed and sat down in the bed next to Janet, putting her hand onto her stomach.

"What happened? How are you doing?" Kamili asked gently.

"I crashed the car into the water, but I'll be fine. How did you know I was here?" Janet whispered as she looked confused at Kamili.

"I saw everyone's cars outside so I guess you guys were here."

"We've been trying to get in touch with you and Sandra for the last hour or so..." Kelly said, no need to finish her sentence.

"Yeah, eum, Sandra met up with Theodor and Sven up on a mountain, or well, she was only planning to follow Sven and then Theodor cut her off… Sven killed Theodor and then pushed Sandra off the cliff before taking off… Sandra managed to hold on to a rock while I got a rope and pulled her up."

Everyone stared at Kamili for a few quiet seconds. That was not really what they thought had happened.

"Where is Sandra now?" Janet whispered quietly, suddenly feeling a strong need to be with her friend.

"X-ray, Theodor obviously made her crash with her skis by tripping her as she was skiing in full speed, she hit her leg into something. And she hurt her arm when she grabbed onto the rock."

"Why don't you go and keep her company?" Janet suggested, and Kamili nodded, then patted Janet's stomach a little more.

"Sure you're okay?"

"I'll be fine. Go to Sandra." Janet smiled tiredly, and Kamili rose to her feet, beginning to walk out of the room. Just as she reached the door, she felt a hand on her back, and as she turned around she met Kelly's green eyes.

"I'll keep you company."

Kamili smiled to Kelly and the two of them walked back to the ER to try and find Sandra.


	12. Clear it up

**Chapter**** 11. **

Another hour later, everyone had gathered up in Janet's room. Sandra was sitting next to Janet in her bed, her injured leg wrapped and placed with elevation in the bed. Luckily x-ray hadn't showed anything, it was just very badly bruised. Her hand was worse though, several tendons had snapped in her hand and she had been told to make sure a doctor took a look at it when they got back to the States to decide if a surgery was necessary. Now it was neatly wrapped up to make sure it didn't get worse.

They were now waiting for Janet to wake up, she had been sleeping a lot, which made all of them worried. The doctor said she was fine though, her body was just exhausted and needed to rest.

The door to the room opened and everyone turned their heads to it as Cecile and Olé came inside. Cecile walked quickly to the bed and grabbed Sandra's face with her hands, kissing her forehead for a long while before letting her go.

"Are you okay?" Cecile asked her daughter in Norwegian, and Sandra nodded slightly.

"I'll be okay mamma." Sandra smiled, as Cecile looked down at her hand. "Don't worry, it's injured but it's okay. It could've been a lot worse if Kamili hadn't been there."

Cecile looked up at Sandra, then looked over at Kamili who looked at them confused. They had spoken in Norwegian, but she had heard her name being mentioned. Cecile let go of Sandra and walked around the bed to Kamili and pulled her into a hug. Kamili looked shocked and surprised as she looked over at Sandra, who was smiling gratefully to her.

"Thank you." Cecile whispered into Kamili's ear as she was holding her.

"No problem, I'm just happy I was there." Kamili answered, hugging Cecile back, in the same time as Olé walked up to his sister and put his hand onto her shoulder.

"Sure you're okay?"

"I will be, I promise." Sandra smiled, in the same time as Janet began to stir next to her.

Sandra looked down at Janet whose head had fallen against Sandra's shoulder, and Sandra now lifted her arm around Janet's shoulders. Janet looked up when she felt someone embrace her and she smiled when she met Sandra's clear blue eyes.

"Hey there sleepy head." Sandra smiled to Janet, who answered by making a yawn. "How are you doing?"

"Tired… My chest hurts." Janet said quietly, when she suddenly realized Sandra's wrapped arm and leg. "Are you okay?"

"I will be. Really. Promise."

"What happened today?" Olé asked, and they all looked at him.

He looked at his sister, and he could see the pain in her eyes. Not physical pain, but emotional.

"They have been fishing whales illegally. All seven of them. Frode threatened to expose everything so I think Sven killed him. Sven killed Theodor and tried to kill me. If Kamili hadn't been there he would've."

"Sven? Old Sven?"

"Yeah." Sandra said quietly as she watched her brother's and mother's reactions. Cecile looked like she was about to pass out.

"We have to tell dad…" Olé began, then he stopped himself. "He already knows, doesn't he?"

Sandra nodded, biting her lip. Kelly got out of her chair and let Cecile sit down as she broke down in tears. The family was falling apart.

* * *

A few hours later, they all met up at the police station. Sandra was there, but Jill and Kris had taken Janet home. Sandra was clinging to Kamili's shoulder as she limped inside the police station, Kelly on her other side. They walked over to the room where Halvard, Sven, Arvid, Anders and Remi were all sitting. Sandra had made a few phone calls and all of them had been taken into custody. Sandra, Kamili and Kelly stayed on the other side of the one-way mirror for a while, listening to the men talk in Norwegian. Sandra kept translating what they said, mostly they were speaking about why they were there, they didn't leave any trace, where was Theodor? Sven was sitting quiet at his end of the table.

Sandra sighed as she begun walking to the door, and Kamili put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Do you want me to follow you?"

Sandra shook her head and then limped her way to the door. She pulled it up and walked inside. The room immediately got quiet as Sandra looked all the men over. Her eyes got stuck in Sven for a while. He was pale and he looked like if he was looking at a ghost.

Sandra then switched her eyes towards her father, anger and betrayal screaming behind the blue color of her eyes. He was looking at her confused, wondering what had happened – and how did she find out?

"Sandra, are you hurt?" Halvard asked carefully in Norwegian.

"Theodor almost broke my leg when he shut me down while skiing. And I ruptured tendons in the fingers and had to sew almost 20 stitches at my arm from when Sven pushed me down from the edge of the cliff." Sandra said calmly, looking from her father to Sven.

Sven looked like he wanted to jump out of the window.

Everyone on the room kept quiet for a long time before Halvard turned to Sven.

"You tried to kill my daughter?"

Sven didn't say anything, he stared down into the table. Sandra noticed his hands were shaking. Sandra gave her father a hurt look before she limped out of the room, where she pretty much collapsed into Kamili and Kelly's arms down to the floor, the tears were unstoppable.

Kelly and Kamili held her hard, and Kelly wondered how it could've gotten to this. What happened with their vacation? Their Christmas plans? They couldn't celebrate Christmas if Sandra's father was in jail. Kelly knew they had to fix it.

And Christmas was arriving quickly.

* * *

Kelly drove Sandra home and Kamili followed in the other car. Back at the house, both Kelly and Kamili was immediately greeted by happy children. Yasmin clung to Kamili's leg and Kamili pulled her up into her arms and swung her around like an airplane, which resulted in Yasmin trying to make sounds similar to one. Kamili then grabbed her daughter by her feet and slowly dropped her down to the floor head first while Yasmin was laughing hard.

"Mama! Aunt Janie is resting and we made a snow train together with dad and Pommy today!" Yasmin smiled happily as she tumbled to her feet and reached up to grab her mother's hand.

Tommy who was leaning against the door frame into the kitchen turned his head around and pulled his eyebrows up.

"Pommy?"

"Come, you have to see it!" Yasmin said as she jumped through the house, pulling her mother with her. Kamili smiled to Tommy as she followed her excited daughter to the back of the house, where she looked out of the window and saw a snow sculpture in shape of a train.

Kelly came up next to Kamili, Sarah holding onto her hand, and she pointed out too. Kamili and Kelly smiled to each other as they sat down into the couch. At least the kids weren't worried about anything. Sandra joined in at the couches, sinking down into one of them, carefully lifting her leg up onto the small table. Kelly took a look at her before she walked out into the hall, found Sandra's painkillers and walked back into the living room after a detour to the kitchen where she picked up some water.

"Thanks Kelly." Sandra sighed as she took it from Kelly, and poured down some pills with the water, before leaning her head back towards the backrest of the couch. She closed her eyes for a few minutes, and when she opened them, everyone had gathered up in the couches.

The kids were playing together on the floor except Jessica who was more than happy that her mother had returned, and now refused to leave her lap. Janet was sitting in an armchair with a thick blanket around her, looking pale and hot. Sandra pulled her eyebrows together, Janet did not look good. Kamili was looking at Janet too, and she was seeing the same thing. She reached over and put her hand towards Janet's forehead.

"She's getting a fever." Kamili said worried.

"I'mfine." Janet spluttered, brushing Kamili's hand away.

"Nothing uncommon to get a fever when you've been frozen down like that." Sandra said, having gone through the ice herself several times. "We'll just keep an eye on her."

Everyone sat quiet in the couches for another few moments. The only sound heard was the fire cracking in the fireplace and the kids playing in the middle of the room. Sandra rubbed her eyes with her good hand, wondering what to do next.

The sound of a bell from the kitchen answered that. Kris and Tommy smiled as they left the couches and walked into the kitchen, then came back out to the big dinner table in the living room where they put down several trays with penne pasta gratin. Everyone moved to the table, Morgan pretty much carried Janet to a seat, and they all helped themselves with the food.

"So what now?" Kris carefully asked.

"I don't know if they will all end up in jail or not, we've given the cops all the necessary information, now it's up to the men to tell their sides of the story." Sandra said quietly.

* * *

After dinner, Sandra limped out to the water, to her favorite rock where she always found comfort. The others observed her and Kelly decided to go out and talk to her. Sitting down on the rock next to Sandra, Kelly handed her a cup with hot chocolate that she had brought. The two of them sat in silence for several minutes before Sandra spoke.

"Kelly, how am I supposed to celebrate Christmas now? I've destroyed the entire vacation for everyone, getting everyone into a depressed mood."

"Sandra, don't worry. This might not be the best vacation we've had but it will be okay. I'm sure of it. It didn't sound like your father had done more than just not telling the police, maybe he can get away with a fine, he doesn't have to end up in jail."

"But even if he ends up in jail or has to pay fine, he still lied to us. To his own family. How could he do that? I thought he was an honest man, and he has always told me that I always have to let my family and friends know what I'm up to, never hide anything from them or you. And I've always lived by that, how can he then come and tell me that he's been doing illegal business for God knows how long?"

"I can't answer that, you have to bring it up with him. Maybe the others were up to it and he was just pulled along since they are friends, and he didn't want to rat them out?"

"I don't know Kelly. I don't know."


	13. Norwegian Christmas

**Chapter 12. **

December 23rd Sandra awoke in her bed, and she spent a good ten minutes staring up into the ceiling, thinking through what had happened the earlier days. Tears came back to her eyes as she remembered everything that had happened, but she swallowed hard and brushed them away. She wasn't going to cry. She was going to talk to her mum, brother and mostly her father.

She sat up in bed and looked over to Janet who was sleeping peacefully in the bed next to hers. She pulled the covers off her and felt a shiver go through her as the cold attacked her skin. She quickly pulled on a robe that was lying on the floor next to her before the jumped over to Janet's bed, sitting down next to her as she put her hand towards Janet's forehead.

Janet made a few noises as Sandra touched her, but remained sleeping, and Sandra was happy to feel that Janet's forehead wasn't as warm as it had been before they went to bed.

Sandra quietly changed clothes and limped out into the kitchen. Casting an eye to the watch on the wall, she noticed it was not more than 7 am. She wrote a note that she dropped onto the kitchen table, before she got out of the house.

Outside, she came to a sudden halt. She had planned on going to her mother's, but she didn't know how to get there. She couldn't drive. And her own car was still hidden in the woods. She sighed as she walked back inside, and almost bumped into Kris.

"Oh, good morning." Kris smiled. "Where have you been?"

"I planned on going to my mother's, but then I remembered I can't drive." Sandra smiled, feeling quite stupid.

"I can take you." Kris smiled as she began pulling on her jacket.

"Oh, Kris, you don't…"

"Please. I'm up anyway."

"Why is that?"

"Jacob woke up and was hungry, but he's back to sleep now."

Kris looked at her high heel shoes in the hallway, then looking outside. It was freezing cold outside and she did not want to put them on. Seeing Kelly's boots, she smiled and pulled them on, before walking out with Sandra to Kris' rental car.

Kris dropped Sandra off at her mother's after Sandra had convinced her that Kris didn't need to come inside, and Kris carefully drove back home through the snow. Sandra limped up to the house, put her key into the door and walked inside. She found her mother sitting in the kitchen, next to her father. Sandra drew her eyebrows together as she looked at him, she had not expected him to be home already.

Upon seeing her, Cecile rose to her feet and helped Sandra over to a chair before walking over to the coffee machine to get Sandra a cup of the dark liquid. Sandra looked at her father, questions in her eyes.

"I was cleared on all charges. I haven't done more than not ratting out on my friends." Halvard said in Norwegian.

Sandra felt a rock being lifted off her chest, but she still had so many questions that she wanted answered. Her father could read her as a book as he continued.

"Sven and Arvid was the brains behind it, or whatever you want to call it. They set everything up, then they got Anders and Remi onto it. Theodor found out and made sure all clues leading to them disappeared. Frode found out and got so angry, he wanted to go to the papers and tell the rest of the police force. Sven and Arvid didn't want to risk getting caught, and Arvid killed Frode. I don't think it was anything planned, he just didn't know how to control it. I find it understandable, but not acceptable. I've know that they have been up to shady business, but I didn't want to put my nose into their business and they knew that, and didn't let me in on it, at least not any details."

Sandra nodded, but two questions still echoed through her mind.

"For how long has this been going on?" She asked carefully, as her mother put a cup of coffee in front of her.

"About 5 years."

Sandra nodded once more, tasting the coffee before she met her father's eyes again.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid that if I told anyone, it would be word against word, and you would get into trouble. I realize now that it was a stupid thing not to tell you, but I felt like I was protecting you. Obviously I wasn't protecting you in all sorts of ways. I really didn't mean for you to get hurt." Halvard said, looking from Sandra to Cecile, then back to Sandra. "In any way."

Sandra nodded, feeling a faint smile make its way across her lips. Maybe there would be a Christmas celebration after all.

* * *

A few hours later, Sandra called the others and told them to get over to her parents, and shortly after everyone arrived. They could all see that Sandra's good mood was back and evidentially everything seemed to miraculously have worked out.

All the kids roared into the living room when Cecile told them it was definitely about time to decorate the tree. Janet joined in too and Sandra met her eyes for a second, asking without speaking if she was feeling okay. Janet smiled and nodded as she walked inside with Sandra and all the others into the living room.

Gingerbread cookies, gløgg and julebrus were handed out as everyone joined up and began decorating the beautiful and grand green tree. The kids were happily singing Christmas songs and Sandra, Cecile and Halvard sang some Norwegian ones to get into the Nordic mood.

The kids were in charge of the not so delicate decorations, and Ella, Sarah and Yasmin was happily hanging up angel after angel into the tree, in all shapes, colors and sizes. Tommy fastened the sceptre in top of the tree as the other adults hang up glass balls in many different colors. The Munroe sisters were in charge of the lights and after several failed tries Cecile took over after them, straightening the cords out, skillfully fastening all the lights and then plugged it into the wall, the lights immediately begun shining. Kris and Jill sighed and rolled their eyes, realizing they were not meant to do that.

Kris found a box filled with angelic hair, the thin, white textile fibers, and she quickly put small pieces around the electrical lights, giving it a soft glow.

Kelly and Kamili put up the glitter garlands in red, white and blue all over the tree.

"Why do you have America's colors?" Kamili asked Sandra with a confused smile as the tried to reach up with her red garland to the top of the tree.

Sandra looked at her with a devilish smile for a second, then laughed slightly at Kamili's ignorance.

"Red, white and blue are the colors of Norway's flag too."

"Oh." Kamili smiled, giggling slightly as she dropped the garland to the floor, and it landed on top of Sarah who was sitting by her feet. Sarah giggled happily as they garland draped around her, and she immediately rose to her feet to dance with it. Yasmin played along, taking the other end of the long garland, and the two kids totally forgot about the tree as they swirled around with the sparkling garland instead.

Everyone laughed at the girls' enthusiasm and as the tree was finished a while later, everyone sat down into the couches. Cecile, Tommy and Morgan found all the bags with presents and like kids on Christmas Eve, they happily placed all the gifts underneath the tree, shaking, listening and squeezing the gifts with their names on.

* * *

That night, after they all had gone home to Sandra's place, they sat up until the early hours, playing games and watching movies. The kids were asleep in their parent's laps, and when it was time for the adults to go to bed too, everyone carried in their sleeping children to their beds. Kelly put down Ella in her bed first and the second the girl's head touched her pillow, her eyes fluttered open and a huge smile spread on her face.

"Christmas!" She exclaimed happily, immediately sitting up in the bed.

Kelly giggled as she kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Go back to sleep, there's still a few more hours to go."

Ella took in her mother's words for a second before she pouted and fell back to the pillow, letting her tired eyes close as she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

"Guys, wake up." Sandra smiled as she carefully shook Kamili and Morgan awake. Kamili rolled over and buried her face towards Morgan's chest, then she suddenly realized what day it was and she shot up into the bed.

"Merry Christmas!" She shouted as she jumped out of bed, then threw herself back when she remembered the cold. Sandra laughed at her as she handed her some warm clothes, in the same time as Morgan and Yasmin began waking to life.

Morgan rolled over and looked at his watch. 5 am. They had gone to bed less than three hours ago. Why were they awake?

Sandra saw his confused eyes and she smiled gently.

"Dress quickly and dress warm."

Sandra then left the room, continuing into the next room to wake up the Garrett's.

* * *

20 minutes later, everyone stood outside the house, dressed in warm clothes, all of them wondering what was going on. Sandra kept it a secret as she waited, her eyes closed, just listening to the early Christmas morning.

Exactly at 5:30, the sound of bells echoed through the quiet and early morning. Everyone looked up the road and their mouths dropped as three huge horses with sleds behind them made their ways up to the house. The huge horses were of the race North Swedish horses, breed to pull logs out into the forests in cold climates, and the power and strength they had was easy to see as they pulled the sleds without problem through the snow. Their harnesses and the sleds were decorated with lights, garlands and bells, and it was a beautiful sight as the horses made their way through the white, newly fallen powder snow.

Sandra smiled happily to the driver's of the horses, local people that drove around to pick up and gather up other locals every Christmas morning. Sandra had called on of them last night and told them that they were in town and would love a sleigh ride.

Cecile, Halvard, Olé, his wife Nora and their son Sindre were sitting in one of the sleds, and Sandra and Janet happily jumped into the sleigh together with them, while the others divided up into the other two sleds. The Norwegians in the first sled sang Jingle Bells in Norwegian all the way to their destination – the local church. Hundreds of people were already there, taking a seat inside the beautifully Christmas decorated church, and for the following two hours, they all sang Norwegian songs and psalms, while the Americans tried to join in as they just leaned back and enjoyed the atmosphere.

* * *

After going on the sled ride back home, they all joined up at Sandra's parents' house. Everyone, in all ages, shouted happily in joy when they realized there were 18 stockings hanging by the open fire, small presents in all of them. Everyone found their stocking with their names on and pulled out small presents in shapes of ties, jewelry, socks, and small games for the kids so they could have something to do while waiting for the day to proceed.

* * *

About another hour later, rice porridge were severed, and everyone was happily eating when Kelly felt something weird and hard in her mouth. Carefully spitting it out, the Norwegians around the table began laughing and cheering.

"Congrats Kelly!" Sandra laughed, patting Kelly's shoulder.

Kelly, totally confused, looked at her with questioning eyes, and Sandra smiled happily to her.

"You found the hidden almond. That means you will be married within a year." Sandra smiled, winking to Kelly with one eye.

Kelly rolled her eyes. She had no plan on getting married within a year. But still, miracles did happen, right? If the right one came along… Why not?

"It seems like it's about time we find Kelly a husband." Sandra smiled.

The sound of Kamili spurting rice porridge over the table made all of them turn their heads, and even though Kamili had dark brown skin, they could all see how embarrassed she got.

"What was that?" Sandra asked.

"Nothing, oh nothing." Kamili smiled as she tried to clean up around her with a napkin.

As Sandra looked away, Kamili met Kelly's eyes. Kelly knew that Kamili knew what she had been thinking, and Kelly knew that Kamili found it utterly asmusing that none of the others seemed to understand Kelly's interest. Who needed men?

* * *

At 1 pm, everyone gathered up around the table. There was food everywhere, everything from different types of fish to different types of meat and sausages. There were 20 different types of herring, salmon, shrimps, stockfish, meat from deer, moose, cow, pig, wild boar and whale. There were meatballs, moose and reindeer sausage, chipolata sausage and so much more.

Schnapps were served and they all tried to sing the Norwegian drinking songs, all of them becoming every giggly after a while. Beer, whine and cider was served too, while the kids drank coke and julebrus.

* * *

At 3 pm they all tuned in to the TV to watch Donald Duck's Christmas, in English with Norwegian subtitles. Everyone was happily singing along in the well known songs, and when the show ended, they all turned to Sandra. What happened next?

Sandra smiled as she walked up to the window and looked outside. Everyone understood her and ran to the window, wondering what was about to happen out there.

Everyone's jaws dropped as they watched a sled arriving on the road, pulled by four reindeers. A chubby man dressed in red and white clothes with black boots and a thick black belt got out of the sled after making sure the reins to the reindeers were neatly tied, and then he grabbed a huge sack that he put up on his back, before walking to the door.

"It's Santa! It's Santa!" Could be heard screaming through the house as the kids were running around in circles, not really knowing what to do with themselves.

Just as they said, Santa Clause came into the house and had a seat into one of the couches. Sandra smiled happily as she played along with the charade, she knew very well that it was one of her neighbors that she had asked to come down. The gifts in the bag were from all of them, a bag that just hadn't ended up under the tree.

"Have you been good this year?" Santa asked the kids as they gathered up around him, Yasmin closest. Kris and Jill were also sitting down on the floor very close to him – at least some of the adults would never lose their inner child.

"I have!" Jill happily exclaimed as she threw her hands in the air, then quickly put them back into her lap as Sarah and Yasmin turned around towards her and gave her an angry look. Santa was totally talking to them.

"Well, that's good." Santa chuckled as he began handing out the gifts.

Several hours later, they were all relaxing in the couches. There were gift paper all over the floor, ribbons and presents scattered across the house. Everyone had eaten until they were full, and even the Munroe's were sure they wouldn't get another piece of food down into their stomachs. After the present opening, coffee, tea, seven different types of cookies and cake had been served. That along with decorated gingerbread, saffron buns in different styles, hot fudge, nougat balls with cherries inside, ice chocolate and marzipan figures had been severed, and everyone was sure they wouldn't be eating the upcoming 20 years.

Christmas day had been a success, and everyone could now relax, knowing that even though things had looked so dark just two days ago, everything seemed to clear up.

Their vacation maybe had started with work, but they still had ten days here to go, and they knew that as long as they had each other, they would have a great time.

_The end. _

* * *

**That took time, but look, I finished off my Christmas, lol! ^^, Now you guys now how I usually celebrate my Christmases too! Except the reindeers and church though :P Anyway, thanks for all reviews and thanks to all of you reading. New story is coming up! **

**(and yes, I promise to keep writing on the other "series" with K/K too!) **

**Semper Fi, Agnes.**


End file.
